Automotive vehicles, especially commercial vehicles and pick-up trucks, often have a cargo space behind conventional seating. At times it is desired to provide additional seating, often in the form of a jump seat, in the cargo space. At other times, a jump seat is not desired because it takes up space that could otherwise be used for cargo.